


Underneath the red, white, and blue (is the man I love)

by sara_no_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Military Uniforms, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Toys, Top Bucky Barnes, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_no_h/pseuds/sara_no_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn’t just the uniform. It was the man underneath. It always had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the red, white, and blue (is the man I love)

“They call me Bucky Cap and it’s fucking annoying, Rogers.” Bucky spits the nickname as he clenches his jaw, making the muscle shift in irritation.

Steve watches the muscle jump and can’t help the soft airy laugh that escapes his throat. Bucky stills, blue eyes sweeping his oldest friend and lover. He takes note of the interest the other openly wears, just as he dons that specific uniform.

Steve knows, of course he does, and raises a brow in retribution whilst opening his arms. “See something you like, Barnes?”

“Damn right,” Bucky says, eyes crawling over Steve’s body, drinking in the sight of the uniform that’s emphasizing every single angle on the Captain’s body. It was a good look. A  _really_  good look.

Steve smiles, clearly not adverse to the gawking.

It’s been a long time since Bucky has seen Steve don the stars and stripes, not since he’d entrusted the shield to Bucky and gone underground, needing to become  _human_  again. Bucky had been less than thrilled to carry the burden of that symbol and the tile of Captain America, but he’d be damned if he’d let anyone take the position from him, not when he still felt like he had to make up for his past.

Steve takes a step closer and Buck’s eyes snap back to the present.

“God, I missed you,” Steve says. He closes the distance and comes to stand directly in front of Bucky. He doesn't touch but he does lean in, personal space all but nonexistent between them.

“You saw me this morning,” Bucky says. Cool metal fingers reach out and trace the outline of the white star that’s covering Steve’s chest. Bucky recalls this particular morning and feels the answering heat that unfolds in his belly. It had been a good morning; one where the wet suction of Steve’s hot mouth had woken him from a pleasant morning lie in.

Steve shrugs, hands coming to rest at Bucky’s waist. “No, I miss the way you used to look at me in a suit.”

Pink lips descend over gray metal and even if Bucky can’t feel it like he wants too he still shivers as his eyes rove over Steve’s patriotic colored torso. Bucky should not be this turned on by his country's colors but he has to remind himself that this was his oldest friends he was looking at, his lover and that man just so happened to be Captain America.

Bucky’s kink didn't just befall this particular modified red, white and blue uniform, though; it encompassed every incarnation of uniform that Steve ever fit over his muscular frame. It was the dark brown of his formal wear; it was the blue and while of his commander; it was that hastily mismatched outfit he wore when he rescued Bucky off of Zola’s table. Even when he saw those old propaganda poster’s where Steve was dressed in that ridiculously campy Star-Spangled Man uniform it had him grinning like a moron.

It wasn't his fault. He can’t help it. The suit’s always leave him weak in the knees as his mind envisioned fucking in whatever uniform Steve just so happened to be wearing. He knew it was wrong, on some level. It’s not exactly proper to want to fuck the national icon, but this was Bucky and he’s never been the image or morality. Nevertheless, Steve never voiced disapproval, only encouragement. Just another bad infuse to add to the pile of fallacies James Barnes carried with him like tattoo ink on skin.

“Well, I miss you in a suit,” Bucky says. The beginning feeling of heat settles low in his belly while he brings his hand to tug on Steve’s soft blonde hair. He tilts his head as a thought accrues. “Why are you in uniform?” Bucky hopes it was for him, but knows it has to be something bigger, something proper, calling in the real Captain America important. Steve encouraged but never willingly indulged because it wasn't the _right_ thing to do. Steve always waited until after he’d stripped himself of the uniform before even getting remotely hands.

Such a frustrating _shame_ if you ask Bucky.

Steve’s gaze darts away, leaving curiosity to illuminate over the open plains of Bucky’s mind. “Tony’s got a recruit, wants me to look official and not like the freelance illustrator I've downgraded my life to.” The last part is accompanied by a scowl. It seems like Stark was never going to get over the fact that Steve took a break from the Avengers (“The motherfucking  Avengers! God damn it, Steve!”) to work on his own life, to seek out his own passions. It wasn't all righteousness and apple pie when it comes to Steve Rogers, a reality that has Tony cursing to this day.

However, Steve still lends a hand, it was just that, more than not, he avoids the battles, keeping to the homefront, and giving strategy while guiding his team. He was still their leader, the Captain; it was just that he needed a breather, to take time off from the constant Avengers related catastrophes.

Steve had done his part; he’s been there for the war with Thanos, and he’d given so much. It was draining and Bucky knew that, had seen it in that too gaunt face, in the shallow gaze and in the lack of doodles and drawing that used to adorn every surface of their shared apartment. It was like the optimistic light had dinned inside Steve, leaving a hollow husk of a man who was too numb to be bitter about his lost time. Super-soldier or not he was still Steve Rogers and Steve Rogers had a human heart and soul that needed to be nourished.

The final act had been the solemn way Steve had tugged on his shield, shoulders drooping at the metaphorical weight it continuously carried. Bucky had seen it and stepped in. He didn’t even let Steve speak, he’d simply shouldered the circular symbol and told Steve to go home, to rejuvenate, to sleep, and recover himself. Something his friend had not done since the serum had entered his body and made him the soldier he was today.

Now they were here, a handful of mouths down the line and countless illustrations and joyful smiles later Bucky was just beginning to see that spark, that determined gaze that needed to prove something. Maybe that old spitfire was making a comeback. After all, Steve never could sit on the sideline for too long, not when there were still bullies to be dealt with.

Now here Steve was, returning to base with more vigor that Bucky had seen in years, back in his commander uniform, and making Bucky’s mouth go as dry as a desert.

“Recruit, huh?” Bucky asks, and winds his hands around Steve’s belt, tugging the taller man. The air graciously parts, allowing fabric to be the sole barrier between their heated flesh as Bucky claims those sinful red lips.

Steve’s hard chest collides with him and Bucky loves this, could never get enough of Steve’s soft mouth and hard edges. He smiles at the bristle of stubble he feels. It burns, making his lips sting in just the right way. Steve forgoing a morning shave is the best look in Bucky’s humble opinion.

Sucking on Steve’s plump bottom lip gets him the best sounds, though. Low whimpers that go straight to Buck’s cock, making him readjust his stance when he feels Steve’s hands settle over his hips.

Bucky moves to that sharp jaw, lips mouthing before he’s suddenly being pushed and pulled, an enthusiastic guide.

Suddenly he hisses, feeling the hard edge of the massive table that sat in the center of the private room. Bucky grimaces at the feeling and knows that there was going to be a bruise. Drawing back he says, “Easy.”

“Sorry,” Steve says, allowing space to settle between them. His ocean blue eyes already storming with lust. Bucky sucks in a breath at that, wanting to get lost in that storm, to feel the power the other possess. He’s very familiar with this look, has seen it hundreds of times. Steve squeezes his hips and Bucky shifts. The movement confirms what he’s thinking. Steve is hard, a solid presence against Bucky’s thigh.

His brow arches in curiosity. Bucky knew he could get Steve hot pretty fast but this was only a few kisses.

There must be something in his face because Steve runs his hands down his own chest, a shameless display that Bucky follows with his eyes, drinking ever little detail down. He swears he can hear the fabric catching under Steve’s palms.

“Found out a few hours ago,” Steve says. Licking his lips he adds, “So I came prepared.”

Bucky quirks his mouth. “Always the boy scout, huh?”

Steve’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, watching Bucky’s face. “You have no idea,” he whispers. The tone alone is enough to leave Bucky shuddering, feeling the sweet honey tone makes his mind slow, entangling his thoughts in an invisible coagulation.  

More than a bit curious but still eager Bucky makes quick work of unbuckles the tan belt clasp, letting it drop to the floor before running his hands up and under that uniform shirt. He combs through soft curls below Steve’s navel and feels the muscles shuddering at the touch. Pushing more fabric aside Bucky’s hand brushes that straining length and hears Steve release a shallow sigh.

They’d not done much foreplay but Steve was hard like a sun warmed stone under his flesh fingers. Slippery with precome and staining in Bucky’s grips he can see that Steve’s face has turned a lovely pink.

Steve catches Bucky’s look. “Was thinking about you a lot this afternoon,” he says.

He had reason to.

“Sorry, I lost track of time. You know how it is.” Steve gives a dismissive shake of his head but Bucky’s not having it. He’s never one to be selfishness, especially when it comes to Steve. This morning had slipped away from him. He’d hardly had the minutes to spare. All he’s managed was a fleeting  kiss from Steve’s pouting mouth before he was running out the door, tugging clothes on in a rush, late for an Avengers meeting, and leaving Steve in a state that Bucky _hated_ to neglect.

 _Need to make up for that,_ Bucky thinks. _Right now._

So he starts by pulling down Steve’s uniform pants, exposing his lover’s dick and taking note of the way it displays attractively against the textured blue color. Licking his lips he can’t help but promise against the exposed skin of Steve’s neck. “Gonna make it real good for you, Stevie. I gotta make it up to you, yeah?”

He’s salivating, mouthwatering at the way he wants to make it up and he half wonders if Steve would be adverse to a suck job as a start. It certainly would be less clean up. It would be quick, not something to make up for this morning’s neglect but a prelude to far more delicious activities. He’s about to ask when Steve’s breathless voice pierces his racing thoughts.

“Get your fingers inside me.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide at the demanding tone, but he complies without thought, only to still at the hard unyielding plastic he encounters. He feels his jaw drop and his heart beat triple while his mind blanks. His shocked gaze falls to were his hand is currently located. His thought might be at a standstill but his body knows because he’s suddenly aching hard at the knowledge Steve has presented him with.

Stevie has definitely come prepared.

Two flesh fingers circle the flared base of the plug as he gathers his thoughts, trying to get them into some sort of symmetry.

Steve was impatient because he suddenly rocks against Bucky, reminding him that he’s still waiting, hard and wanting. Bucky hums in acknowledgment, giving the plug an experimental twist because he was scientific like that.

The effect was immediate. Steve slams his eyes shut and releases a low moan, hips unconsciously rising as the plastic rotates inside him.

Liking his lips, Bucky’s eyes fall to Steve’s twitching uncut cock and noticing the drooling slit. “You planned this, huh?” The room. The suit. The toy. Steve definitely had a premeditated intention of the unethical kind.

Steve knew just what buttons to push when it came to Bucky and he fell that much more in love.

“I know you’d go with it,” Steve says, as if reading Bucky’s thoughts. His face is red and his tone sounds strained, a too tight string on a magnificent instrument, and Bucky knew just how to play him because it went both ways like that.

Besides, knowing Steve’s weakness is enough to help him keep up with this little game of theirs.

Bucky flips those watching Steve’s eyes widen before gently resting the taller man’s back against the sturdy table. At least Bucky hopes it’s sturdy because they were going to give it a serious workout.

Smirking he grasps the root of Steve’s cock with his metal fist and Steve gasps face twisting in bliss.

Licking his lips he gives a languid stroke, enough to tease and have Steve’s hands flying to the table’s edge.

“Shit,” Bucky says. “I got you so worked up that you had to use the toy?” He watched those sea-blue eyes close in bliss as he blows words like a breeze over heated skin. “How many fingers before you were nice and stretched? Three? Four? Bet you were drippin’ with lube, huh? Did it feel good when that toy was slidin’ into you?” Steve sighs, shuddering under the ministration that was Bucky’s fingers, rubbing against plastic and the stretched skin of his furrowed hole while the metal pumps a slow up and down.

Bucky dots kisses along Steve’s jaw before capturing the nearest earlobe. “Fuck, Steve, knowin’ you came here with that thing inside you. Got my head spinnin’.” Steve doesn't answer but opens his eyes to watch Bucky. The look is knowing, a Cheshire cat grin without teeth and Bucky smiles at the mischievous light in those eyes. Steve’s tongue comes out, making his lips glisten with spit.

Bucky lets out a groan, claiming that wet mouth. He wants them to look the way they did this morning, puffy from sucking on Bucky’s cock. Steve knows, the bastard, he _knows_ that Bucky would never turn him down looking like this. Steve planned this, wanted to indulge. The notion that he would do this for him has Bucky moaning low, appreciation and utter wonder had him releasing Steve’s bottom lip.

Leaning back Bucky admires his work and notes the panting mouth, pink all the way to the ears. His eyes drop to Steve’s exposed dick to sees the glinting head before it’s encompassed by shining silver. The sight sends a pulse to Bucky’s cock and Steve just looks on with a deviant curl of his mouth.

“Yeah.” Steve voice is rockier than any gravel road. “Was thinkin’ about you. Wanted you inside me since this morning.” He finishes with a needy sound. It has the desire effect because Bucky was flushing hot under his own suit. He needs to take care of his guy _now_.

Without any warning Bucky gives the plug a pull, before pushing it in, watching Steve’s cheeks darken as the head of his cock gushed more of that slick precome. Running a single metal finger over the tip, he spreads the liquid around the bulging head, all the while continuing to drive that hard, unforgiving plastic in and out of Steve’s clenching hole.

Steve wasn't doing much with his hands Bucky saw, besides gripping the table with a white knuckled force. “Get my dick out,” he says in a growl and watches with half interest as Steve fumbles with the belt, pants and underthings, pushing them down to his thighs.

Encouraging Steve to lean on the table Buck shoves the plug in and he can just hear the groan that Steve releases over the rush of blood in his own head. Still he manages to pull down Steve’s blue uniform pants to the boots and finally off before standing and hoisting Steve’s legs around his waist. He purposely left the top half of the uniform on, knowing that Steve would want that. Once those thick thighs are in place Bucky returned his hands to their previous positions, feeling Steve shudder at the returning stimulation at a better angle.

Feeling the plug he pulls it out and watches Steve’s face as he tries to keep his desperation from showing at the emptiness but Bucks knows his lover all too well. “Don’t worry, Stevie, I’m gonna take such good care of you, you’ll be feeling me for the rest of day.”

Steve nods, eyes hooded and glazed as he watches those metal fingers push the plug back in, giddiness dancing in those eyes. The look has Bucky’s lips curling up and he twists the plastic and watches Steve gasp.

“I want you to know I’m ashamed at myself for leavin’ you high and dry. I never want you to feel like I’m ignoring you, yeah? How could I? You’re my entire solar system, Steve.”

Steve whimpers as he’s caught within Bucky’s gaze, drowning in the riptide of those eyes.

“God, you’re my everything and I wanna prove it to you.  Can you let me do that?”

Steve nods again, hypnotized and looking just a bit dazed.

Buck spreads Steve’s thighs apart and brushes his hands along the muscles there. He sees Steve take his bottom lip between his teeth, stifling the noises but he was having none of that.

With his metal fingers he gently tugs at Steve’s mouth, forcing the other release the abused lip.

“Your gonna make it bloody again,” he says softly brushing his lips at the spot his fingers were, hoping to distract him. It works because he’s able to pull the plug out completely before Steve’s moaning in his ear. Bucky sets the toy on the polished table top, uncaring about the wet mess it was bound to create.

Taking himself in hand he enters that tight heat, releasing a sigh at the feeling of bottoming out. It’s still a tight fit, the plastic being a cheap imitation for what Steve really needs.

Bucky still pauses though, trying to get air into his lungs as one of Steve’s hands clutches at his clothed shoulder, thighs squeezing his middle, grip borderline painful. Bucky can take it, though. It’s nothing to him now and it’s not like Steve couldn’t take it just as hard either. He finds a pounding rhythm, one that has Steve shuddering, hips rising from the table to meet his at every inward push.

Perspiration is beading at Bucky’s hairline while his sweetly bangs fall into his eyes and he’s just glad that he cut his hair all those months age, something that had Steve grinning like a proud idiot at the time, even if the blonde did miss the Soldiers longer locks. It doesn’t matter because he feels the trickle of sweat under his suit and knows Steve must be burning up as well. It’s a thick sticky humidity that he breathes when he brings his mouth to Steve’s panting lips; however, none of it matters because his lover is the most beautiful being he’s ever laid eyes on.

Steve watches him, hooded gaze locked on Bucky’s. His uniform top is only slightly disheveled and Bucky takes in every little detail, down to the tight and flawless seams. The blue complements Steve’s skin and hair while bring out this sky blue yes. He follows the white stripes of the chest all the way to Steve’s hard and leaking cock as it brushes the scrunched material at his torso. It’s going to leave a stain on that blue material. Still, he loves this uniform; then again he tends to say that about all of Steve’s uniforms.

Time slips away and he doesn’t know how long he stares as Steve, eyes drinking in that covered chest before falling to that leaking cock, only to jump up to Steve’s flushed and rose pink face.

His rhythm never shifts but never stills and Steve is right there with him, hips meeting in a constant rise and fall. The noises are theirs, breathily sounds without meanings that sometimes turn into puffs of laughter when the table reminds them of their improper use of such a surface. It’s good and it has Bucky leaning forward, forgetting time as he steals a kiss from that panting mouth.

His hips shudder, breaking the rhythm and Steve nips as Bucky’s neck. “Come inside me, Buck,” he whispers. His voice is ragged, but it’s _that_ tone. The one he uses to give order on missions and the battle field.

Bucky almost pauses, he could claim it was unfair, he’d had his fun this morning; however, he wasn’t about to turn down his Captain’s demand.

Bucky grips his hands as Steve’s waist and sets a fast rhythm, keeps it good, feeling Steve shudder and groan beneath him. He feels himself slipping that warm ache unraveling at the base of his spine.

Suddenly it’s an impossibly tight grip around his cock. “Stevie,” he groans, lost in the sensations. Sea blue eyes slamming shut and he’s coming, warm waves of pleasure surging through him, making him lightheaded and dazed. He buries his head against Steve’s neck, lips brushing that navy collar as he sucks in air and the salty scent that clings there.

Floating on the surface of bliss Bucky feels Steve’s hand in his hair. The motion is light, making contentment settle over him before Steve’s gripping the short strands and peels Bucky’s face off his shoulder. Bucky groans at the sting of pleasure pain. “On your knees, Sergeant; I’m not getting this uniform dirty.”

Bucky smiles, a loopy thing. He almost feels like saluting. “Yes, Sir.”

He pulls away; the intimate softness around his length makes him sigh. Dropping to knees is effortless and soon the weight of Steve’s drooling cock is in his mouth and it’s impossibly rigid. Bucky adores the feel of that weight on his tongue and the taste of that pre-come is the perfect prologue.

Bucky’s eyes run over the other’s torso, taking it all in. To the blue and white and seeing where there are scattered darker spots from Steve’s leaking dick. The erratic rise and fall of Steve’s chest, the way the white star almost shines beyond the blue and the way the uniform emphasizes every curve and muscle of Steve’s torso. It’s enough to leave Bucky moaning in appreciation, sending a static wave of vibrations over Steve’s dick, making him push that much harder into the other’s mouth and hand. Bucky removes his hold on the other’s hips and brings two fingers of his metal hand to slide into Steve’s shuddering body.  

The uniform was a good look but more than the suit Bucky loves the man underneath. He loves Steve and he can’t see himself not giving the man everything he needed.

But first he’ll tease.

His clever tongue is circling and outlining ever vein and ridge that talented muscle can reach while long fingers slip in and out. Steve squirms and Bucky knows he’s keeping them from where the Captain want’s them the most.  

Looking up through his lashes Bucky can see the enraptured face of Steve. He’s beautiful beyond measure. Warm expressive eyes are closed but his mouth is open, forming soft words as if in prayer. He glows with seat and his hair is drooping from the humidity that’s formed between their bodies. He’s everything Bucky ever wanted.  

Steve needs more, Bucky sees it in his flushed face and the harsh way he was biting into his plump bottom lip. Suddenly a wicked though had the ex-assassin grinning, well as much as he could with the impressive length that was resting on his tongue.

Removing his fingers from Steve’s slippery hole brought a needy noise from the Captain and sends an interested twitch through Bucky’s spent cock. Bucky dots apologetic kisses and licks on the side of Steve’s length while he reached for the forgotten plug, bringing it where his fingers were and slipping it smoothly twitching hole.

Steve’s hips stuttered up, from the cool plastic or stimulation Bucky could not tell, but he did see the blonde’s expression fell behind a curtain of bliss.

“This alright?” Bucky asks while giving the plug a little push, burying just the tip inside the other. It wouldn't hurt to slide in because it was already slippery, from the remnants of lube and Bucky’s own release. A thought that had the Sergeant’s breathe catching.

“Yeah.” It was said in shallow tone. The euphoria was there now, clouding Steve’s eyes but manage to focus on the mischievous blue of Bucky’s. “Want to keep your cum inside me.”

That was it. Bucky’s gasps hitches at the words, and his cock jumps to curious interest.

Steve’s laughs but it turns into a whimper as Bucky pushed the plug in completely, twisting and rotated making sure to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves. Feeling Steve’s thighs shake Bucky returns his lips to Steve’s cock, tongue tugging on the forsaking as his flesh hand settles around the length.  The combined effect was enough to have Steve drawing in a ragged breathe. Bucky runs a thumb other those taunt balls and feels Steve give a low familiar moan.

Steve comes with a small shudder but otherwise remains grounded to the table, knuckles having gone white from their hold. He pants as Bucky licks the remains of him off of his lips, securing the plug before pulling away, not wanting to overwhelm the sensitive organ.

He tucks his half interest dick into his pants and helps Steve with his own, slowly covering flesh with the multicolored material. It’s a shame to shield such beauty but Bucky grins at the thought of Steve wearing that plug and then curses the hardness in his pants. Straitening he fastens the belt back into place before he sees Steve watching with a curious look. Bucky’s about to ask but then he feels warm fingers settle at the back of his neck, drawing him in for an open mouthed kiss.

Bringing his body to rest against Steve’s Bucky sighs into the kiss. Steve mumbles something against his lips.

He pulls away slightly, heartbeat still right next to Steve’s. “What was that?”

“I said I’m the recruit.”

“You’re taking up the shield again, huh?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Bucky grins hands running up Steve’s sides. “It’s always been yours; I’ve just been keepin’ it warm.”

Steve smiles at that and sees that Bucky’s gaze was admiring. “I missed this. It’s like you're undressing me with your eyes.”

“I’m always undressing you with my eyes, Stevie.”

Steve smiles and gets that bashfully look which completely contradictory considering the things they had just done on the defenses meeting room table. But it’s true, Steve was all Bucky thought about at times, it kept the looming black shadow of cruel thoughts from coming back and reminding him of a past he had no control over.

Bucky exhales at that soft look before leaning in to take another kiss but halts when a loud bang penetrated the air.

“Barnes! Rogers!” There was more pounding on the door. “You two better not have fucked in the meeting room, I swear to God, if there are stains-”

“Go away, Tony!” Steve yells back.

Bucky can't hold it in and lets out a bark of laughter. It’s contagious because Steve’s right behind him. With their better than average hearing they hear Stark’s muffled cursing in the hallway. “Rogers, you tell Bucky Cap he better put it back in his drawers because we've gotta head out!”

Bucky groans, face falling to Steve neck.  “Stop calling me that, damn it!”

Steve’s chest vibrated from his laughter.

“S’not funny.”

“Yes it is.”

Bucky nips and Steve’s ear. “Well, it'll certainly be funny for me when you have to explain the stains on your clothes. I mean, I'm grateful you let me debaucher the symbolic uniform, but I don’t think the other’s will be too please.”

Steve stills against him. “Fuck.”

Bucky grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I had about five titles before I settled. Just so you know Steve is wearing the Commander Uniform like he wore in ‘Secret Avengers.’ It’s similar to the one he wore in _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. And it made me fall in love with Steve Rogers. Plus, it’s fucking hot as hell on Chris Evans. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. If you spot something please let me know. Kudos and comments and adored.


End file.
